


The Confused Clairvoyant

by daybreakfiction



Series: The Clairvoyant's Handbook [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daybreakfiction/pseuds/daybreakfiction
Summary: For some reason, Seongwoo just can't block Daniel out.(also known as The Unwilling Clairvoyant's sequel!)





	The Confused Clairvoyant

**Author's Note:**

> the much requested sequel is here  
> this was fun to write  
> but pls forgive me and my grammar and spelling mistakes
> 
> i might end up writing more ongniel now... we will see. 
> 
> also, you definitely need to read the unwilling clairvoyant first or else nothing will make sense.

"So you're trying to tell me that you couldn't block him out at all?" 

Ong Seongwoo let out a sigh before hiding under his blanket. He was back in his dorm room after taking the exam that he crammed for. He hoped he did a good job, but that wasn't what was bothering him at the moment.

"Yeah, and he wouldn't stop thinking about how cute I was. I feel like some sort of masochist." Seongwoo groaned, still hiding under his blanket.

"I don't think you understand the meaning of masochist, but I'll leave that explanation for another day. Anyway, why did you go study with him when you weren't able to block him out? Wasn't that distracting?" Minhyun said softly. He was working on Jaehwan's Music Theory homework, but he didn't mind listening to his roommate's problems. 

"It was definitely distracting, but for some reason I couldn't help myself. I felt like I just needed to meet him." Seongwoo replied, peeking out from under his blanket. He knew he was acting a bit childish, but he didn't know what else to do.

He had found out that the young man's name was Kang Daniel and that he normally sat in the back of their Korean History class. Seongwoo sat closer to the front, which is why they had never met before.

Kang Daniel was a year below Seongwoo, meaning that he was a sophomore in college. Seongwoo and Minhyun were both juniors.

"He's a sophomore like Jaehwan. Do you think they know each other?" Seongwoo asked, staring at his roommate.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Let me ask." Minhyun replied, taking out his phone. Seongwoo watched as Minhyun texted his boyfriend with an unreadable expression. 

"Looks like they're in the same Statistics class on Wednesdays. I normally meet up with Jaehwan after that class to eat lunch. Want to join us and invite Daniel?" Minhyun grinned as Seongwoo's face began to blush. He was already beginning to play matchmaker.

"Today's Tuesday, right?" Seongwoo clarified, not quite remembering what day it was. 

"Yup." Minhyun replied as he returned to finishing Jaehwan's Music Theory homework. 

"Alright, I'm in. Just pray I don't embarrass myself." Seongwoo said, returning to his hiding place under his blanket.

He really wanted to get to know Daniel better, but he didn’t want to hear his thoughts all the time because it was almost as if he had some sort of advantage against Daniel. 

Seongwoo needed to find out why he was unable to block Daniel out. 

X

"So you're trying to tell me that you actually studied with Ong Seongwoo? The guy you've been crushing on since you were a freshman?" 

Kang Daniel tried his best not to hit his roommate, Yoon Jisung, with the pillow he was currently holding. It was very uncommon for a senior to be sharing a room with an underclassman, but Jisung and Daniel had been friends since before college, so they automatically agreed to be roommates when Daniel was a freshman.

Jisung only had one more semester left before his graduation and Daniel wasn't sure what he was going to do when he left.

"It was like he knew I was thinking about him and he just suddenly popped up. It felt so strange to see him there in the library and he was studying for the same exam too!" 

"Daniel, you took that class because you  _knew_  he was taking it. You shouldn't be so surprised to see him studying for the same exam." 

The sophomore just let out a soft sigh, "Please stop reminding me about why I'm taking that class. I feel like a stalker."

"Well, that's kind of what you are." Jisung said, causing Daniel to let out another sigh.

"Hyung!"

Jisung laughed and stood up from his bed with his textbooks in hand. He had a night class to get to, so Daniel would be alone for most of the night. 

"Don't forget to finish your Statistics homework, I know it's still on your desk." Jisung said before leaving the dorm room. Daniel pouted to himself before going over to his desk to finish his homework.

The first time he had seen Ong Seongwoo was on his first day of college. He had gotten lost when trying to find one of his classrooms and had accidentally bumped into him because he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking.

Luckily, Ong Seongwoo didn't mind and he even helped Daniel find his Biology class. Before Daniel had the chance to ask for his name, Seongwoo was called by one of his friends down the hall.

Daniel didn't believe in love at first sight, but something about Seongwoo just clicked for Daniel. 

Throughout the rest of the semester, Daniel had seen Seongwoo hanging out with various people. Seongwoo was usually with Hwang Minhyun and Daniel almost suspected they were dating, but his suspicion was clearly wrong when Daniel saw Minhyun walking hand-in-hand with Kim Jaehwan. 

"Speaking of Kim Jaehwan, I wonder if he finished the Statistics homework." Daniel said as he finished his homework. He was good at math so his Statistics homework was easy to him. It normally only ever took him ten minutes to finish his homework.

Daniel's thoughts wandered as he stared up at his ceiling. He was hoping that he would get the chance to talk to Seongwoo again, but for some reason, his chances felt slim. They only had one class together and Daniel always felt too shy to sit close Seongwoo. He knew he would become too distracted if he was sitting near Seongwoo. 

"Why am I such a love-sick puppy?" Daniel said to himself as he left his desk and climbed into bed. 

"Scratch that, I'm a love-sick kitten instead. Cats are cuter." The sophomore continued on as he covered himself with his blanket. 

He fell asleep quickly and ironically enough, dreamed of kittens and Ong Seongwoo.

X

Seongwoo gripped the strap of his backpack nervously as he waited with Minhyun outside of Jaehwan and Daniel's Statistics class. Jaehwan had already invited Daniel along, but they both had no idea that Seongwoo was joining them as well.

"Hey, can you calm down a bit. We're literally just eating lunch together." Minhyun said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. He could feel how nervous Seongwoo was. 

"Sorry, I can't help myself. I'm worried about hearing Daniel's thoughts again." Seongwoo replied, letting out a heavy sigh. He was trying his best to calm down. 

"Try to just read my thoughts instead." Minhyun said, smiling a bit.

Seongwoo scoffed, "I permanently blocked you out of my mind ever since that one time you were thinking about something nasty."

"I never think about anything nasty! What are you even talking about?" Minhyun said, defending himself. He was a certified clean freak and everyone knew it.

"Your thoughts about your two year anniversary with Jaehwan were far from being G-rated." Seongwoo deadpanned.

Minhyun let out a nervous chuckle and patted Seongwoo's shoulder again, "I am so sorry you had to hear those." 

Seongwoo just laughed and looked at his watch. The class was ending in about a minute, meaning he was going to have to face Daniel soon. He took a deep breath before exhaling softly. 

Students began leaving the classroom, signaling the end of class. Seongwoo stood behind Minhyun, waiting for Jaehwan and Daniel to show up.

"Minhyun hyung!" Jaehwan's voice called out. The sophomore rushed over to Minhyun before giving him a tight hug.

"You know, I'm still surprised that Jaehwan likes skinship so much." Seongwoo said, watching as his roommate gently pat Jaehwan's head.

"It's not that I like skinship, it's just that I like Minhyun hyung." Jaehwan said, sticking his tongue out at Seongwoo. They got along fine with each other, but they also teased each other all the time.

"Anyway, what's Seongwoo hyung doing here? Is he coming with us for lunch?" Jaehwan said as he pulled away from Minhyun. 

"Yeah, Minhyun asked me to come too." Seongwoo said, smiling softly as a certain someone came into view.

"Jaehwan, you said you would wait for me at the door! You rushed out of class so fast!" Daniel complained, not seeing Minhyun or Seongwoo yet.

"Hello, you're Daniel, right?" Minhyun said, smiling at the sophomore. Daniel nodded his head and bowed to greet Minhyun.

"Yes, that's me! It's nice to meet you, Minhyun hyung. Jaehwan never shuts up about you in class." Daniel smirked at how flustered Jaehwan got before he realized that Seongwoo was standing next to Minhyun.

"Seongwoo hyung! What are you d-doing here?"

" _Why is he here? Why is he here?!_ _I look horrible today. I knew I should have worn a better shirt. I bet he thinks I look like a mess._ "

Seongwoo blinked when Daniel's thoughts invaded his mind once more. He knew it was going to be impossible to block them out, so he just smiled at the sophomore instead.

"Minhyun asked me to come to lunch too. I hope you don't mind?" 

" _Of course_ _I don't mind! And wow,_ _Seongwoo_ _is wearing nice pants._ "

Seongwoo tried his best to keep a straight face as he heard Daniel's thoughts again. The sophomore clearly didn't mind at all.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Daniel said, smiling at Seongwoo. Minhyun cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Now that we're all acquainted, let's head over to the dining hall." Minhyun said, taking Jaehwan's hand. He dragged his boyfriend away with quick strides, leaving Seongwoo and Daniel to walk with each other.

"Is Minhyun hyung really hungry? He walked away with Jaehwan really fast?" Daniel asked, watching as the couple walked ahead of them.

" _Did_ _Jaehwan_ _tell_ _Minhyun_ _about my crush on_ _Seongwoo_ _? He promised not to tell. What if they're planning something?_ "

Seongwoo chuckled as he stared at Minhyun and Jaehwan walking farther away from them. They were both trying to be matchmaker.

"Minhyun skipped breakfast, so it's possible he's hungry. By the way, how do you think you did on the exam yesterday? We studied a lot, but it was still kind of difficult." The junior asked, trying to have a friendly conversation. He wanted to know more about Daniel without having to read his thoughts.

"It's a good thing I studied with you before the exam, I was able to remember some things we went over." Daniel grinned while looking over at Seongwoo. 

" _I wonder if studying with me helped him at all..._ "

"Yeah, I'm glad I studied with you too. We should study together for the next exam too." Seongwoo suggested, watching as the sophomore nodded his head.

"As long as we don’t try to cram everything in one night, I think that would be fun."

" _Did he really just ask to study with me? Oh my God, I don't think I'm worthy. What if he thinks I'm actually just stupid and he's just pitying me?_ "

Seongwoo frowned when hearing Daniel's thoughts run through his mind. He wanted to tell Daniel that he was just fine and there was nothing to worry about, but then that would reveal Seongwoo's secret. So instead, he kept quiet. 

The two walked next to each other quietly. Throughout their walk, Seongwoo could hear Daniel's thoughts about various things. As expected, most of those thoguhts were about Seongwoo. 

"Hurry up! You guys are walking too slow." Jaehwan called out from the entrance of the dining hall. He and Minhyun were waiting for Seongwoo and Daniel to catch up.

"We weren't walking too slow! You guys were just walking too fast!" Daniel complained as he and Seongwoo caught up with the couple. Minhyun had a strange smile on his face and Seongwoo had to resist the urge to punch him in the arm. 

"Let's get some food and then find a table. It's not too crowded today." Jaehwan said as they entered the dining hall together. There were a variety of choices in the dining hall, so everyone had the chance to choose what they wanted to eat.

"Jaehwan and I are going to eat noodles. What about you guys?" Minhyun asked, staring at Seongwoo and Daniel.

" _Hmm, I think I want some pizza._ " 

"Pizza."

"I'm getting pizza."

Daniel blinked in surprise when he heard that Seongwoo's food choice was the same as his own. Minhyun's eyes narrowed slightly when he realized his roommate probably read Daniel's mind to figure out what he wanted.

"Looks like we're both getting pizza. Let's go in line, Daniel." Seongwoo smiled innocently before grabbing Daniel's wrist, dragging him over to the line for pizza. It was a fairly short line, which meant they wouldn’t have to wait long. 

"What's your favorite kind of pizza, Daniel?" Seongwoo asked, still smiling.

" _He's cute when he smiles. Actually_ _, he's cute all the time._ "

"I like cheese pizza the best, but it has to be really cheesy. I like cheese." Daniel smiled back at Seongwoo, feeling a bit more comfortable around the junior.

"Yeah, cheese is good. Extra cheese is even better." Seongwoo agreed, nodding his head.

The two talked a bit more while waiting in line for their food. Seongwoo learned (without reading Daniel's mind) that Daniel was majoring in accounting because his mother wanted him to be an accountant. Daniel was good at math, but he actually wanted to major in dance. 

Seongwoo also learned that Daniel like cats. He had a picture of a cat as his wallpaper and he even had a cat keychain attached to his bag. 

The two got their pizza (both extra cheese) before making their way over to the table that Minhyun and Jaehwan were sitting at. 

"We started eating already, sorry about not waiting." Jaehwan said, slurping up some noodles. Minhyun cringed before wiping his boyfriend's chin with a napkin.

Seongwoo just laughed and shook his head, "Still can't believe you guys are dating even though you're polar opposites."

"Opposites attract, don't they?" Minhyun said, grinning over at Seongwoo and Daniel. Seongwoo kicked his roommate's leg from under the table, causing the other junior to let out a groan. 

"Are you okay, Minhyun hyung?" Daniel asked while taking a bite of his pizza.

" _The_ _pizza is good today. Maybe I should get another slice later._ "

"Don't worry, Daniel. I'm fine." Minhyun replied, smiling through the pain. 

"Oh! I learned something interesting in my Pseudoscience class the other day." Jaehwan exclaimed, raising his chopsticks into the air to get everyone's attention.

"And what was it?" Seongwoo asked as he bit his pizza.

"We were learning about clairvoyants, which are people that can apparently read minds. There's a legend that says that even though clairvoyants can block out people's thoughts, they are unable to block out the thoughts of their soulmate." 

Both Seongwoo and Minhyun choked on their food after hearing Jaehwan's statement. Jaehwan quickly handed Minhyun his drink and Daniel patted Seongwoo's back, feeling worried for the junior. 

"That- That sounds ridiculous!" Seongwoo exclaimed, clearing his throat. He could feel his face burning up, which meant he was blushing.

"Why are you taking that class again?" Minhyun said, shaking his head a bit. 

Jaehwan pouted his lips and just shrugged, "I needed another class to take and this one had an open spot. It's a pretty interesting class though! I learn about a lot of cool paranormal things."

"But do you believe in those kinds of things, Jaehwan?" Daniel asked, feeling a bit curious about the topic.

" _I wonder what it would be like to read minds..._ "

"Sometimes I believe in this kind of stuff, but wait, I haven't even gotten to the crazy part yet. There's another legend that says when the clairvoyant falls in love with their soulmate, they no longer have the ability to read their mind." Jaehwan continued on, not noticing Seongwoo's sudden silence. 

Minhyun and Seongwoo both glanced at each other, having a mutual understanding between them. After lunch, the two of them needed to have a talk about what Seongwoo was going through.

X

"Are you in love with him?" 

"Minhyun, I just met him! How could I be in love?"

"But you two are soulmates!"

"Don't believe everything your boyfriend says!"

Seongwoo let out a soft sigh as he spun around in his desk chair. He and Minhyun were back in their dorm room after lunch. Jaehwan and Daniel still had classes to attend, so the four of them split up after finishing their food.

"I mean, it makes sense though and it's obvious you like Daniel." Minhyun said, throwing a pillow at his roommate. 

"I just met him! How can I even like him?" Seongwoo countered back, glaring at his roommate as he caught the pillow.

"I started to like Jaehwan after meeting him once! You don't know what your heart wants until it wants what's right in front of you." Minhyun replied.

"For someone in a relationship, you give bad advice." Seongwoo complained, standing up from his chair. He let out another sigh before grabbing his phone.

"I'm going to go on a walk. I'll be back later." The clairvoyant said as he opened the door to leave.

"Don't be afraid to admit your feelings." Minhyun said right as the door shut. 

Seongwoo frowned as he left the dorm building. He needed some time alone to think, so he walked over to the park that was close to campus. The park was typically empty during the day, so Seongwoo knew he would be alone. 

"Do I like him?" Seongwoo said to himself as he took a seat on the grass. The sky was clear and the sun was out, so Seongwoo laid back on the grass to stare up at the sky. 

"How would I even know if I liked him though?" 

Seongwoo thought about the time that he had spent with Daniel. Their time together in the library was probably the most memorable. Even though Daniel's thoughts about him were slightly distracting, the two had a good time studying together. In fact, when Seongwoo offered to study again with Daniel, it wasn't because he read Daniel's thoughts, but rather it was because he wanted to spend more time with Daniel. 

"He's got a good personality and he's cute. He kind of reminds me of a kitten that always wants attention." Seongwoo continued on, still speaking to himself.

The more Seongwoo thought about Daniel, the more he found himself thinking about wanting to know more about him. 

"Seongwoo hyung?" 

Seongwoo looked up to see Daniel peering over him. The sophomore had a small smile on his face. 

"Oh, hey Daniel. What are you doing here?" Seongwoo immediately sat up and he placed his hand on the space next to him, telling Daniel to take a seat.

"I usually come here to relax. I like the park." Daniel said, still smiling. Seongwoo stared at his smile before nodding his head. 

"Yeah, that's why I'm here too. I like how quiet this park is." Seongwoo replied, before laying back down on the grass. Daniel stayed seated, but the junior could still see his face.

Daniel's facial expression changed, but for some reason Seongwoo wouldn't hear his thoughts. He tried a bit harder, concentrating solely on Daniel, but everything was blank. 

The clairvoyant's eyes widened when he realized what had just happened. He sat up once more and faced Daniel, surprising the young man. 

Seongwoo knew he was rushing things, but he just had to ask Daniel before it was too late. 

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> tell me that you think in a comment! and don't forget to leave kudos.  
> follow me on twitter @nuestology!
> 
> also i might end up writing more clairvoyant!seongwoo fics because i find it amusing...  
> leave suggestions down below on characters and/or situations you'd like to see!


End file.
